1. Field of Invention
Embodiments of the invention generally relate to a transportation vehicle, in particular, to the field of inflatable electric and hybrid vehicles for transportation uses.
2. Related Art
Transportation vehicles are widely utilized today, but due to the increasing cost of energy and demand for safer, inexpensive transportation, especially in remote or emerging countries there is a real need for a vehicle that is lightweight, inexpensive, and that can be shipped in conventional common carrier boxes and assembled on site quickly and easily. Traditional automotive type vehicles are heavy and constructed of, mostly, steel or other various metals and are large, inefficient, and difficult to transport to the end user. By utilizing collapsible component, inflatable materials, and avoiding almost all metal products, we have alleviated several of these shortcomings, including the facts that manufacturing is too expensive and that shipping is too expensive and specialized. Current cars are still unsafe and current Electric cars do not provide enough range. Furthermore, distribution channels are hard to set-up for alternative energy vehicles. Our solution is a vehicle that is inexpensive, is ultra-safe because it surrounds the user with a crash-dampening airbag enclosure, can flat-pack ship, is long range, and can be roll manufactured.